O Casamento do Meu Melhor Amigo
by bbcw
Summary: Hermione vivia absorta no trabalho e não via seus amigos da infância há muito tempo, exceto Harry Potter. Um belo dia, Hermione é convidada a ser madrinha do casamento de Rony e toda sua vida pode mudar.
1. A proposta

Seis anos. Esse era o tempo que Hermione Granger passara sem ver seus amigos dos tempos de Hogwarts. Ela não sentia-se feliz com isso, mas também não estava triste, pois estava alcançando todos seus objetivos no trabalho que fizera com que ela se separasse desses amigos tão queridos. O único que ela via com uma certa freqüência era Harry Potter, pois ele fazia curso de auror no ministério, onde ela trabalhava.

- Mas com eles foi a mesma coisa – falou Hermione, cortando um pedaço de carne. – Nós acabamos nos separando por causa do trabalho, foi inevitável. Na infância a gente acha que tudo é para sempre, sem ter a visão de que, em alguns anos, cada um terá sua própria vida e terá problemas o suficiente com os quais se preocupar.

Se ela tivesse dito isso há seis anos atrás, não se reconheceria. Naquela época, os amigos vinham antes de qualquer outra coisa, eles eram a prioridade e os problemas deles também era seus.

- E você perdeu o contato com todos eles? – perguntou a mulher que almoçava com Mione.

- Mais ou menos. Alguns da minha turma morreram na guerra, coitados. Os meus amigos mais próximos se distanciaram. Gina está fazendo estágio em St. Mungus, Rony é goleiro da seleção britânica e Harry foi o único que eu mantive contato, pois ele está quase se tornando um auror e fica aqui em Londres a maior parte do tempo.

- Esse Rony é aquele que você teve um caso na escola?

Hermione sentiu que suas bochechas ficavam levemente coradas. Logo disfarçou sua vergonha, pois isso era uma atitude de garota, e não da mulher que ela era.

- Esse mesmo.

- Conta!

- Mas eu já te contei, foi só um "affair".

- Conta de novo, agora com os detalhes!

- Tá bom... Nós estávamos no sétimo ano e ele me convidou para acompanhá-lo no baile de formatura. Nós sempre tivemos uma certa atração, então no mesmo dia do convite começamos a ter um caso. Durou mais ou menos 3 meses, até que percebemos que éramos completamente diferentes e aquilo nunca ia dar certo. Foi pouco tempo, mas confesso que foram uns dos meses mais intensos de minha vida.

- E vocês só tiveram isso, nunca mais houve nada?

- Não, a gente perdeu o contato... Às vezes eu recebo uma coruja ou um cartão postal dos países onde ele está jogando, mas ao vivo faz muito tempo que não o vejo.

- Mione, você o amava?

Que pergunta mais profunda essa mulher tinha que fazer! Pegara Hermione de jeito, nunca tinha chegado a uma conclusão. Apesar de que, no momento em que tudo acontecera, ela achara que amaria Rony para sempre, casariam-se e formariam uma família muito feliz.

- Não, não. Foi só um romancezinho bobo, coisa de adolescente.

- Mione, você por aqui! – disse Harry, entrando no restaurante e dando de cara com a amiga.

- Harry! Que bom que você apareceu, agora pouco falávamos de você! – ela se levantou e o cumprimentou.

- É mesmo? Quem é essa sua amiga?

- Mayra Fillard, muito prazer. Você é mesmo o famoso Harry Potter? Quando a Mione falou que era sua amiga, eu nem acreditei.

- Bom, Harry Potter sou eu sim, mas famoso... De qualquer forma, muito prazer. Mione, acabei de ver meus recados do celular e acho que tem um que vai lhe interessar.

- De quem é?

- Rony. Ele quer que você ligue para ele.

Hermione tremeu. O que Rony podia querer com ela se eles mal se falavam? E ele podia simplesmente ligar no celular dela, já que resolvera assumir o aparelho trouxa para enviar recados aos amigos.

- Certo, eu ligo pra ele quando chegar em casa.

- Eu acho que o assunto a ser tratado é de uma certa urgência... Portanto a sua amiga terá que nos dar licença. A senhorita compreende, não é, senhorita Mayra?

- Claro, Harry! – se tivesse escrito na testa de Mayra, talvez as pessoas reparassem ainda mais que ela estava toda derretida pelo homem que sobreviveu duas vezes.

- Então vamos – Harry puxou Hermione pela capa e saiu do restaurante às pressas em direção ao Ministério da Magia.

Os dois entraram correndo no saguão do Ministério, atraindo a atenção de todos que lá se encontravam. Chegaram ao departamento dos aurores completamente sem fôlego, Harry jogou-se em sua cadeira e Hermione sacou seu celular.

- Alô? – disse Rony, do outro lado da linha.

- Alô... oi... Rony... é... você? – Hermione tentava recuperar o fôlego entre uma palavra e outra.

- Eu mesmo... Mione, você está bem?

- Perfeitamente... Nunca... estive... tão bem!

- Então... Resolveu responder meus recados, hein!? Achei que nunca mais iria falar com você!

- Recados? Que recados?

- Os que eu deixei no seu celular!

- Ah! Sabe o que é, eu tive um pequeno problema com a senha da caixa postal, aí a operadora não colaborou, deu a maior confusão...

- Mione, você perdeu a senha da caixa postal?

- Não, na verdade eu... É, foi.

- Você está mudada... Bom, não foi pra isso que eu mandei os recados. Tenho uma proposta para lhe fazer.

- Proposta? – Hermione começava a ficar impaciente e a andar em círculos pelo escritório. – Que proposta?

- Eu quero que você seja madrinha no meu casamento.

- Ahn? Casamen... – Mione bateu com tudo a cabeça numa arma que estava pendurada no teto. – AAAAHHH!

- Mione? Mione...? MIONE!?

- Desculpa, é que... Foi a emoção. Você vai casar?

- Vou sim. Nesse domingo.

- DOMINGO!? Mas hoje é quinta-feira!

- Eu sei!

- Por que você não me avisou antes!?

- Eu bem que tentei! Mione, você aceita a minha proposta?

- Sim!

A emoção que ela colocara na resposta era como a de uma mulher apaixonada que é pedida em casamento. Por um segundo, ela pensou que a proposta que ele se referia era outra.

- Que bom! O casamento vai ser aqui n'A Toca, a Linda acha que uma festa em casa é mais aconchegante.

- Linda?

- Minha noiva. Vamos precisar que você venha aqui para ajudar-nos com os preparativos. Você pode?

- Claro... Claro, em breve estarei aí.

- Você sabe o quanto é importante para mim, não é, Mione? Quero muito que você esteja por perto no momento mais feliz da minha vida.

- Conte comigo. Te vejo à noite.

Hermione desligou o celular e o colocou de volta no bolso. Quando olhou para os lados, viu que todos estavam olhando para ela.

- Que foi? O melhor amigo de vocês nunca casou não, é!?

Imediatamente, o departamento dos aurores voltou ao trabalho.

- Mione, você está bem? – perguntou Harry, aproximando-se da amiga.

- Perfeitamente! – Hermione estava com um brilho demoníaco nos olhos. – Estou super calma, mesmo sabendo que um dos meus MELHORES amigos com quem EU tive um CASO e NUNCA esqueci vai se casar dentro de 3 dias e algumas horas! – Ela fez uma pausa para recuperar o fôlego, mas logo continuou, sem se deixar censurar pelos olhares curiosos vindos de todo o departamento. – E você, Harry Potter, VOCÊ sabia de tudo e NÃO me contou!

Agora, os olhares se concentravam em Harry, inclusive alguns vindos de pessoas do corredor que pararam para espiar o que estava acontecendo.

- Mione, eu... Eu não podia te contar!

- Como não podia? Ah, sim, você queria que eu morresse do coração, né!?

- Claro que não! Rony me fez prometer que não diria nada sobre o casamento porque ele mesmo queria contar a novidade!

- Sério? – Mione parecia começar a baixar a guarda.

- Sério. Agora sente-se e tente se acalmar.

Harry puxou uma cadeira e fez Hermione sentar. Ela estava com o olhar perdido, sem saber no que pensar ou o que fazer.

- Mas eu juro que teria te contado se soubesse que você ficaria assim.

- Assim como?

- Assim... Mione, eu não sabia que você ainda sentia alguma coisa por ele.

- Mas eu sinto! Sinto mesmo, na verdade eu ainda o amo! Como eu não pude perceber antes? Ele é o homem da minha vida, perfeito para mim! Nós éramos tão imaturos naquele tempo em que não deu certo, mas tenho certeza de que agora seria tudo diferente!

- Então, querida, está na hora de correr atrás do que é seu! – disse uma senhora que estava com a cabeça na porta.

Aos poucos, o pequeno barulho de cochichos que dominava o ambiente foi crescendo e se tornando um grande grito de guerra que concordava com a senhora da porta.

- Você acha que eu devo, Harry?

- Eu acho que você deve seguir o seu coração... Mas Mione, ele já fez uma escolha... E não escolheu você.

- Isso é porque ele esqueceu! Mas eu vou fazer ele lembrar de como nós nos divertíamos, de como nos amávamos! E então, meu caro Harry, eu vou entrar naquela igreja... Mas não como madrinha e sim como noiva!

Todos concordavam e continuavam a gritar como uma torcida organizada. Mione abriu caminho para a porta entre apertos de mão e abraços de estímulo, sendo seguida por Harry.

- Eu aposto 100 galeões que a Granger volta na segunda-feira casada com esse Rony! – gritou um rapaz no meio da multidão.

- Obrigada, Thomas!

E assim Harry e Mione seguiram até a porta e conseguiram alcançar o corredor.

- Eu gostaria de ir com você para dar um apoio... Mas infelizmente meus testes finais começam em três horas e vão até semana que vem. Não se preocupe, tudo vai dar certo e domingo eu estarei lá para o casamento.

- Você será o padrinho.

- Serei junto com você, Rony não te contou?

- Eu estou me referindo ao MEU casamento.

- Ah, sim... Claro, ficarei honrado em ser o padrinho. Boa sorte.

- Obrigada, acho que eu vou precisar...

E assim ela despediu-se de Harry e seguiu para a lareira do Ministério.


	2. O noivo

Hermione caiu com um estrondo tão forte que fez até as pessoas no jardim olharem para ela com espanto. Mesmo assim, ela se recompôs e foi andando pela pequena sala que conhecia tão bem, mas que dessa vez estava cheia de rostos estranhos.  
  
- Hermione! Querida, como é bom te ver! – gritou a Sra. Weasley, quase matando Mione de asfixia. – Nossa, você está linda! E muito obrigada por vir, oh, estou tão feliz de te ver! Rony também está muito ansioso, ele não parou de falar de você um minuto!  
  
Ela estava falando dela toda hora. Isso era um sinal de que ainda não havia a esquecido. Hermione lembrou-se de contar a Harry que suas chances estavam definitivamente aumentando. Infelizmente, seus devaneios acabaram-se quando ela foi esmagada pela segunda vez por alguém que tinha uns 10 centímetros a mais que ela.  
  
- Como é bom finalmente conhecê-la – disse a moça alta e bonita que agora olhava com carinho para Mione. – Estou muito feliz de você ser nossa madrinha. Pelo que Rony falou, nós não poderíamos ter alguém melhor por perto nessa hora!  
  
Ela deveria ser a tal da Linda. Bom, ela era bonita mesmo. Isso tira uma parte da vantagem a pouco recebida.  
  
- Oh, prazer em conhecê-la, Lina – Mione dissimulou a melhor cara de encantada que pode. – Vocês sabem onde está o Rony?  
  
- Mas que desleixo o nosso, é claro que ela quer ver o Rony, devem estar mortos de saudades um do outro, já faz tanto tempo que não se vêem!  
  
A Sra. Weasley segurou forte a mão de Mione e a puxou abrindo espaço entre os convidados espremidos na pequena sala d'A Toca. As duas saíram no jardim que estava parcialmente decorado, onde umas 20 pessoas trabalhavam para terminar a decoração.  
  
- Gui! Ei, Gui! Venha aqui! – gritou a Sra. Weasley.  
  
Gui não tinha mudado muito desde que Mione o vira pela última vez, mas agora tinha algumas rugas, cabelos brancos e 5 filhos para criar.  
  
- A madrinha chegou!  
  
- Mione – Gui abraçou-a e sorriu. – Há quanto tempo, hein! Estamos todos contentes que você tenha vindo.  
  
- Obrigada, Gui. Eu também estou feliz de estar aqui.  
  
- Seu pai já consultou a previsão do tempo? – perguntou a Sra. Weasley.  
  
- Ainda não, mãe. Ele quer ver isso do modo trouxa moderno, mas está tendo algumas dificuldades com o computador.  
  
- Computador, que absurdo! Essas geringonças do mundo trouxa estão levando seu pai à loucura! Por Merlim, um feitiço e nós nos livraríamos dessa agonia toda!  
  
- Calma... Eu tenho certeza que não vai chover. Esse mês é seco e nós temos sorte.  
  
- Eu não posso contar com suas incertezas, tive que pagar por toda essa decoração e não quero vê-la toda molhada! Vá, vai chamar seu pai e mande ele descobrir se vai chover ou não da forma mais bruxa possível, ou eu vou fazer chover tamancos na cabeça de vocês dois!  
  
Gui olhou para a mãe com os olhos arregalados, acenou com a cabeça para Mione entrou n'A Toca rapidamente.  
  
- Ai, essa coisa de casamento ao ar livre está me dando nos nervos.  
  
- Por que vocês não fizeram lá dentro?  
  
- Rony não quis de jeito nenhum. Ele disse que a casa viria a baixo antes da terceira valsa. Um exagero.  
  
Típico. Rony não mudara nada mesmo.  
  
- Sim, com certeza.  
  
- Mas vamos ao que interessa! Vou chamar o Rony, espere aqui um minuto.  
  
A Sra. Weasley saiu apressada pelo jardim e deixou a tensa Mione sozinha. Era agora. Como ele estaria? Hum, provavelmente ainda com as sarnas, já que seus irmãos também têm até hoje. Os cabelos devem estar os mesmos, Rony nunca gostara de muitas mudanças no penteado. Será que ele ficaria feliz em vê-la? Hermione esperava que sim, mas não teve que esperar muito pela resposta, pois a mãe e o filho iam ao seu encontro.  
  
Era ele. Mione poderia reconhecer aqueles cabelos ruivos em 10, 100 ou 1000 anos, em 1 ou 30 km, nessa vida ou na outra...  
  
De repente, tudo em sua volta congelou-se. O mundo parou de girar, as pessoas pararam de fazer suas coisas e os únicos a se movimentar eram ela e seu amado. Para complementar tudo isso, uma música começou a tocar.  
  
Oh my love, my darling,  
  
I´ve hungered for your touch,  
  
A long, lonely time.  
  
As time goes by, so slowly,  
  
that time can do so much.  
  
Are you still mine?  
  
A sensação já era conhecida, mas a pessoa que a despertara estava completamente diferente. O rapaz alto e ruivo se aproximava cada vez mais. Seu corpo era diferente, ele não estava mais desengonçado, seus braços aumentaram de espessura e ele estava mais forte. Os cabelos estavam curtos e bagunçados de um jeito moderno, mas tinham um toque de seu dono. Quando ele se aproximou ainda mais, Mione pode notar que as sardas eram quase imperceptíveis. Seus olhos continuavam maravilhosamente brilhantes e seu sorriso era tão cativante que fazia Mione sentir que ia explodir.  
  
- Mione – disse ele suavemente. Aproximou-se ainda mais e abraçou-a com força e afeto. – Como é bom te ver!  
  
- Também estou muito feliz em te ver – os dois se encararam e Mione ficou muito vermelha. – Nossa, como você está mudado!  
  
- Pra melhor ou pra pior?  
  
- Pra melhor, é claro!  
  
Oh, não. "bvio demais, Mione. Dessa jeito ela vai espantar o rapaz antes do primeiro ensaio do casamento.  
  
- Você também está muito bem – ele sorriu. – Agradeço muito por você ter vindo, já estávamos entrando em contato com umas amigas da Linda para o caso de eu nunca conseguir falar com você.  
  
- Mas aqui estou eu e esse posto é meu e ninguém tira!  
  
- É verdade, ninguém melhor que minha melhor amiga para ter um papel importante no dia mais feliz da minha vida.  
  
- Rony! Hermione! Vocês já se encontraram, que bom – disse Lina, correndo pelo jardim em direção aos dois.  
  
- Ah, vocês já se conheceram? – perguntou Rony.  
  
- Sim, Hermione é encantadora, como você disse!  
  
- Obrigada, Linda, você também é. Rony teve muita sorte em te encontrar.  
  
Hum, dissimulada, não!?  
  
- É mesmo! Hoje no jantar depois do ensaio eu vou te contar toda a história de como nos conhecemos! – Linda correu para dentro da casa e Rony levou Mione para rever seus parentes.  
  
XxX  
  
- Eu estou dizendo, Harry – disse Mione, segurando o telefone do hotel. – Ele está na minha mão. Essa Linda é uma sonsa, só vou precisar de mais um dia com ele para fazê-lo dar um pé na bunda dela.  
  
- Vá com calma, vá com calma. Pense bem no que você está fazendo.  
  
- Eu já pensei e tenho um plano. Vou fingir que sou legal e quero a felicidade dos noivos, então conquistarei Rony de novo e nós estaremos de volta à Londres para nosso casamento.  
  
- Mione, - Harry parecia um pouco irritado – você vai destruir o casamento do seu melhor amigo, fazer os Weasleys perderem todo dinheiro da festa e deprimir a noiva profundamente.  
  
- Eu sei que pode soar de um jeito horrível, mas não há outro jeito de conquistá-lo.  
  
- Só... pense melhor. É a única coisa que eu tenho para te dizer. Várias coisas estão em jogo.  
  
- É por isso que eu armei um plano infalível. Você vai ver a mim e Rony antes do domingo, pode apostar.  
  
- OK, faça o que achar melhor. Depois a gente se fala. Juízo, hein!?  
  
- Pode deixar. Até mais.  
  
No momento em que Mione recolocou o telefone no gancho, alguém bateu na porta de seu quarto delicadamente.  
  
- Entra.  
  
- Mione!  
  
Gina Weasley abrira a porta cuidadosamente, mas deixou toda formalidade de lado quando viu a amiga e partiu para um grande abraço.  
  
- Gina, que saudades! Achei que não ia te ver até o dia do casamento!  
  
- Pois é, mas eu consegui uma folga prolongada para acompanhar todos os preparativos de perto, quero ajudar minha família e deixar tudo perfeito. Esse casamento tem tudo para ser o máximo!  
  
- É, tudo... – Mione sentou-se na cama e tentou disfarçar sua tristeza.  
  
- Alguma coisa está errada... O que há, Mione?  
  
- Nada, não. Não tem nada de errado.  
  
- Pode até ser que nós não nos falemos há muito tempo, mas eu não tenho amnésia. Conheço você perfeitamente bem pra saber que algo te incomoda.  
  
- Estou te dizendo, está tudo bem. Eu só estou um pouco cansada da viagem e de todas as apresentações de hoje.  
  
- Certo, vou deixar você descansar. Mas venho te buscar em três horas para o ensaio, então esteja pronta!  
  
XxX  
  
Todos que se encontravam no jardim semi-decorado d'A Toca estavam absortos demais em desempenhar seus papéis no casamento para perceber o claro nervosismo de Hermione. Apenas depois de vários minutos o ensaio foi organizado e realmente começou, mas Mione continuava perdida.  
  
- Apenas continue andando. Levante a cabeça e olhe pra frente, ninguém vai se casar no núcleo terrestre! – sussurrou Gina enquanto as duas andavam entre as cadeiras em direção ao altar.  
  
Elas fizeram esse mesmo percurso mais seis ou sete vezes, pois algumas damas de honra não entendiam a elaborada coreografia que o primo de Linda havia desenvolvido. O fato de que o irmão de Linda desaparecera também não colaborava porque Gina queria ensaiar com seu par e Mione tinha que aprender o que fazer sozinha.  
  
- Será que dava pra ir logo com isso? – perguntou Rony, apoiado na mesa do altar. – Cansa mais ficar de pé aqui do que andar diversas vezes pelo jardim.  
  
- Não está dando certo, Joseph! – gritou a Sra. Weasley, fazendo o primo de Linda se encolher todo. – Ah, pra mim chega. Treine essas meninas e deixe-as pronta para o ensaio geral no sábado à noite, por enquanto vamos ficar só com o básico.  
  
- Mãe, em que lado eu tenho que ficar? – perguntou Gina.  
  
- Ai, isso está errado! Precisamos arranjar um par pra você se achar nesse ensaio! Rápido, quero aqui agora alguém que saiba o que os padrinhos têm que fazer!  
  
- Eu vou com ela, mãe – disse Gui, aproximando-se e dando o braço à irmã. – Fred ou Jorge podem acompanhar Mione.  
  
- Eles estão ensaiando a tal da marcha nupcial remix, que é outro problema a ser resolvido, e não vão aparecer nos ensaios gerais muito cedo. Todo mundo por aqui precisa ensaiar! Precisamos de um par para Mione que já saiba o que vai fazer e seja substituível.  
  
- Eu faço – disse Rony, descendo do altar aliviado.  
  
- Filho, você é o principal desse ensaio!  
  
- Qualquer um pode fazer meu papel, é simplesmente ficar ali parado!  
  
- Certo, você tem razão. Arthur, suba no altar. Rony, junte-se ao lugar inicial dos padrinhos.  
  
O Sr. Weasley subiu no altar enquanto Rony ia ao encontro de Mione, Gina e Gui. Ele deu o braço ao seu par e sorriu, fazendo sentir aquela já conhecida sensação de pólvora.  
  
- Preparados? – gritou a Sra. Weasley.  
  
Os quatro acenaram com a cabeça e começaram a andar. Mione sentia-se nas nuvens ao se dirigir ao altar de braço dado com seu amado, até que todo seu devaneio acabou-se completamente quando ela se viu com a cara grudada na grama úmida do jardim dos Weasleys.  
  
- Mione, você está bem?- perguntou Rony, ajudando-a a se levantar.  
  
Quando ela voltou a si, percebeu que todos a olhavam e riam. A única coisa que ela desejava naquele momento era que sua queda tivesse aberto um buraco bem fundo no chão.  
  
Obs.: A música que toca quando Mione vê o Rony é Unchained Melody, música famosa do filme "Ghost, do outro lado da vida". 


	3. O namorado

- Como assim deu de cara no chão? – perguntou Harry do outro lado da linha.  
  
- Com a ajuda da lei da gravidade, da minha sandália plataforma e de minha desestabilidade mental graças ao fato de estar indo em direção ao altar de braço dado com meu amado – respondeu uma irritada Mione, que passava maquiagem no lugar do pequeno corte no banheiro do hotel.  
  
- Eu ainda não posso acreditar – Harry ria muito e Mione ficava cada vez mais irritada.  
  
- Pode acreditar. É macumba, só pode ser! Com quem você acha que ele vai casar agora, com a desengonçada que tropeça na grama ou com a impecável Nikita de Liverpool?  
  
- Eu acho que ele já tinha feito essa escolha antes de você amassar a grama do jadim dele.  
  
- Certo, se é pra agourar, então nem precisa falar nada.  
  
- Não estou agourando, só estou te trazendo de volta à realidade.  
  
- Você não está sendo muito útil esses dias, sabe!? Acho que isso é falta de...  
  
As últimas palavras dessa frase fizeram Harry arregalar seus olhos e xingar a amiga.  
  
- Ora, como você ousa! Não sou eu que estou atrás de alguém prestes a casar! E quer saber do que mais!? Faça besteiras à vontade, você está muito grande para ter alguém cuidando de suas ações.  
  
- "timo, eu... – Harry desligara o telefone com tanta força que Hermione até deu um pulo.  
  
Ela pulou ainda mais alto quando o telefone tocou de novo.  
  
- Olha, eu não quero mais ouvir sua voz, Harry!  
  
- Mione? Sou eu, o Rony...  
  
Mione sabia que Harry subiria ao altar com pelo menos duas costelas quebradas e um olho roxo.  
  
- Oi, Rony, desculpa...  
  
- Tudo bem... Você estava falando com o Harry?  
  
- Estava sim, mas não era nada de importante.  
  
- Ele ainda vem?  
  
- Sim, tudo certo para domingo.  
  
- Que bom. Olha, hoje é a prova das roupas dos noivos, então Linda vai até a loja junto com Gina para provar seu vestido...  
  
- Ah, Rony, não sei se eu sou a pessoa mais indicada para observar caimento de roupas...  
  
- Não, na verdade aconteceu uma coisa. O irmão de Linda ainda não apareceu e eu estou sem padrinho, então queria saber se você poderia me acompanhar na prova...  
  
- Oh, eu... Mas é claro! Seria um prazer.  
  
- Muito obrigado, você está sendo a melhor madrinha de todos os tempos! Posso te buscar em uma hora?  
  
- Sim, sim!  
  
- Legal. Te vejo mais tarde.  
  
- Até mais.  
  
Pronto. Essa era a deixa perfeita para o plano de conquista dar certo.  
  
xXx  
  
- Nossa, já são duas horas! – disse Rony, olhando o relógio do carro. – Eu não comi nada ainda.  
  
- Nem eu.  
  
- Acho que o pessoal não vai se incomodar se a gente parar pra almoçar antes, não é!?  
  
- Claro que não. Afinal, eles não podem reclamar muito, sem você não tem casamento!  
  
Os dois seguiram sorrindo até Rony estacionar na frente do Caldeirão Furado. Eles entraram no Beco Diagonal e se acomodaram nas cadeiras da única lanchonete com mesas vazias que encontraram.  
  
- Nossa, lembra desse lugar? – perguntou Rony, olhando tudo envolta com o famoso brilho nos olhos.  
  
- Lembro, sim. A gente costumava vir muito aqui nos tempos de escola.  
  
- É verdade. Olha lá aquela loja de esportes... Eu e Harry vivíamos babando pelas vassouras nessa vitrine.  
  
- E parece que vocês têm sucessores – Mione apontou para vários garotos que olhavam encantados para as vassouras da loja.  
  
- Estou ficando velho mesmo. Sinto como se isso tudo tivesse acontecido a séculos atrás.  
  
- Pode até ser. Algumas coisas mudam com o passar do tempo. Outras, não.  
  
Rony continuou a olhar para as crianças por mais alguns segundos, quando lançou um olhar de lado para Hermione, que comia distraidamente sua sobremesa. Só podia ser uma indireta, mas não fazia sentido... Não depois de tudo que passaram e de tudo que estava acontecendo agora.  
  
- Bom, já está ficando tarde. Temos que ir na loja antes que chamem a polícia reclamando do meu desaparecimento.  
  
Mione concordou com a cabeça e os dois deixaram a lanchonete. Andaram por mais alguns minutos até que chegaram na loja de roupas.  
  
- Oh, Rony, por Merlim! – disse a Sra. Weasley. – Onde você se meteu?  
  
- Eu fui almoçar, mãe.  
  
- Não comeu demais, né!? Senão teremos que tirar suas medidas de novo!  
  
- Mãe, vamos fazer isso de uma vez, temos que voltar pra casa e terminar de arrumar tudo.  
  
Enquanto Rony provava suas vestes de casamento, Mione ficou olhando alguns manequins e passando a mão nos tecidos. Quando foi sentir a manga de um dos manequins, a mão dele saiu.  
  
Mione entrou em desespero e tentou recolocar a mão de todos os jeitos possíveis, mas não obteve sucesso em nenhum deles. Para completar, Gina chegou por trás dela e fez a amiga tomar um grande susto.  
  
- Gina... Não seja tão sorrateira!  
  
- Desculpa... O que é isso?  
  
- Uma... mão!  
  
- Isso eu já tinha percebido. O que você faz com ela?  
  
- É que, bom, eu estava aqui olhando o manequim, ela soltou, então não consegui recolocá-la.  
  
Gina ficou olhando para amiga por alguns segundos com os olhos arregalados.  
  
- Mione, - ela tirou a varinha do bolso e pegou a mão do manequim. – você é uma bruxa. Bruxos fazem feitiços para consertar as coisas.  
  
Com um toque da varinha de Gina, a mão voltou à posição original.  
  
- Oh... Eu tinha esquecido desse detalhe.  
  
- Você esqueceu que é uma bruxa? Oh, Mione, vamos, me diga o que está acontecendo.  
  
- De novo essa história!? Eu já disse que não está acontecendo nada!  
  
- Você está estranha desde que chegou aqui.  
  
- Ora, não... Não me insulte! Você não me vê há anos e acha que sabe como eu sou?  
  
- A Mione que eu conheço não age assim.  
  
- Pois é, mas a Mione que você conhece não está mais entre nós. Conforme-se!  
  
xXx  
  
- Finalmente você chegou, querida – disse a Sra. Weasley, empurrando Mione para o jardim. – Só estávamos esperando você pra começar.  
  
- Desculpe, é que eu tive uns contratempos...  
  
- Tudo bem, o que importa é que você está aqui.  
  
- O par de Gina apareceu?  
  
- Sim, e nós conseguimos um para você sem fazer muito esforço.  
  
- Jura? Quem?  
  
- Veja você mesma.  
  
Mione olhou para o fim da fileira de cadeiras onde estavam Gina e o irmão de Linda. De trás deles saiu ninguém mais, ninguém menos, que Harry Potter.  
  
- Olá, Mione.  
  
- Harry? O que você faz aqui?  
  
- Achei que fosse o momento certo... E que talvez você estivesse precisando de mim.  
  
Ela sorriu e abraçou o amigo com força.  
  
- Muito obrigada, não sei o que seria de mim sem você.  
  
- Não se preocupe, querida, Harry sempre estará aqui quando você achar que tudo está perdido.  
  
E os dois seguiram para seus lugares.  
  
xXx  
  
A longa mesa do jardim d'A Toca estava cheia mais uma vez e os participantes do casamento se empanturravam após árduas horas de ensaio. Mione comia tranqüilamente e aliviada pela presença de Harry, mas teve que interromper sua refeição quando Gina chamou-a para dentro da casa.  
  
- Mione, nós temos que conversar.  
  
- Será que você é surda!? Já não basta o que nós falamos hoje a tarde?  
  
- Eu só preciso fazer uma pergunta. Rony e eu estamos desconfiados de uma coisa e queremos saber de você se é verdade ou não.  
  
- OK... Pergunte.  
  
- Você e o Harry estão juntos?  
  
- O QUÊ!?!?!?  
  
- Ora, Mione, nós não somos cegos. Você apareceu toda aérea, confusa, parecia que estava escondendo alguma coisa da gente. Ficou o tempo todo ligando para o Harry e estava bem estressada com ele, pelo que Rony me contou. Depois vocês tiveram umas conversas bem profundas sobre mudanças quando falavam sobre os tempos de colégio. E agora ele aparece do nada, largando todo o trabalho e estudos só pra te ver e, provavelmente, tentar uma reconciliação. Se vocês não estão namorando, o que mais pode ser?  
  
Mione sorriu encantada. Seria mais fácil do que nunca demonstrar alegria pelo casamento tendo um namorado do seu lado.  
  
- É verdade, Gina, vocês nos pegaram. Eu e Harry estamos juntos há alguns meses.  
  
- Por que você não nos contou antes?  
  
- É complicado... Quer dizer, nós sempre fomos um trio e tudo mais. Eu não sabia o que Rony poderia achar de tudo isso.  
  
- Vocês vão ter que contar pra ele.  
  
- Por que?  
  
- Ele se importa com vocês. Mesmo depois desse tempo, ainda os considera seus melhores amigos. Ele quer recomeçar a amizade de vocês depois do casamento e seria muito injusto não contar a ele sobre vocês dois. Amigos não têm segredos.  
  
- É, você tem razão. Vou falar com ele.  
  
As duas voltaram para o jardim; Gina chamou Rony para um canto e Mione puxou Harry para encontrar os amigos.  
  
- Rony, Mione tem uma coisa para te contar – disse Gina.  
  
- Tem!? – exclamaram Harry e Rony ao mesmo tempo.  
  
- Sim – ela olhou para Rony e sentiu Harry beliscar seu braço.  
  
- É aquilo que eu desconfiava? – perguntou Rony.  
  
- É aquilo que ele desconfiava, Mione? – Harry fuzilava Mione com os olhos estreitos.  
  
- Acho que sim, Rony.  
  
- Então você...  
  
- Sim, eu e o Harry estamos namorando!  
  
- Como é!? – antes que Harry pudesse se manifestar, recebeu uma discreta cotovelada da amiga.  
  
- Puxa, eu... Quer dizer, isso é realmente... Inesperado! – gaguejou Rony.  
  
- Sim, mas não é ótimo? Eu acho que nós formamos um lindo casal – disse Mione, pisando no pé de Harry o mais forte que podia.  
  
- Claro, com certeza – chiou Harry.  
  
- Bom, eu preciso voltar para lá, eles precisam de mim... A gente se vê amanhã. Boa noite pra vocês!  
  
Rony deixou-os muito sério e voltou para a mesa. Gina também voltou um pouco depois.  
  
- Você está louca? De que jeito dissimular um namoro vai te ajudar na conquista?  
  
- Do melhor jeito possível! Você viu como ele ficou arrasado? Deve estar morrendo de ciúmes!  
  
- Ou então está chateado porque seus melhores amigos de infância esconderam dele um namoro de meses!  
  
- Relaxa, Harry... Eu já tenho tudo planejado. Agora use seus dotes artísticos e mostre-se completamente apaixonado por mim.  
  
- Oh, sim. E eu que só vim aqui para ensaiar o caminho ao altar... 


	4. O juiz

Assim que terminaram o café da manhã, Harry e Mione seguiram direto para A Toca, pois a Sra. Weasley queria todos os componentes do casamento por lá o dia inteiro para ajustar os últimos detalhes.  
  
- Bom dia, Mione, Harry – disse a Sra. Weasley. – Chegaram na hora certa! Harry, será que você poderia ajudar os rapazes com aquelas esculturas do jardim? Obrigada, querido! Mione, trouxemos a costureira aqui para facilitar as provas. Ela só vai precisar das suas medidas. Vamos lá?  
  
- Sim, vamos. Vejo você mais tarde, Harry.  
  
- Claro, querida, só não faça nenhuma besteira – disse ele com os dentes cerrados.  
  
Mione entrou na casa e se espantou com a quantidade de tecidos, biombos e manequins que estavam espalhados pela sala. A Sra. Weasley apresentou-a à costureira e esta começou a tirar suas medidas. A auxiliar fazia o mesmo com Gina, que aproximou a cabeça devagar quando a Sra. Weasley saiu da sala.  
  
- Você viu como ele ficou?  
  
- O que?  
  
- Você viu como o Rony ficou depois de saber de você e o Harry?  
  
- Vi sim...  
  
- Ele está arrasado. Está se sentindo muito sozinho, acha que vocês vão ficar juntos toda hora e esquecer dele de vez.  
  
- Não é bem assim, nós sempre...  
  
- Mione, por favor. Não torne as coisas mais difíceis para todos nós. Você sabe muito bem que, enquanto esse namoro durar, Rony vai ficar de lado.  
  
- E o que você quer que eu faça, termine com o Harry?  
  
- Não precisa ser tão radical! Mas se Rony pudesse ter um pouco de diversão com você antes do casamento, ele estaria realmente feliz no dia mais feliz da vida dele.  
  
- Certo, eu vou pensar em alguma coisa.  
  
xXx  
  
- Harry! Harry! Venha aqui agora! – gritou Mione com a cara amarrada, mas logo abriu um sorriso falso quando percebeu que todos olhavam para ela. – Por favor.  
  
- O que foi agora, sua maníaca? – perguntou Harry, ofegante pelo esforço de carregas estátuas.  
  
- Você precisa ir embora.  
  
- Como assim? Eu vim só por causa de você!  
  
- Eu sei e agradeço sua ajuda, mas Gina me disse que Rony está ficando muito triste porque se sente excluído. Então você precisa voltar e me deixar aqui sozinha com ele para nós termos um pouco de diversão antes do casamento.  
  
- Quando você diz diversão, é o tipo que eu estou pensando?  
  
- Se você tem a mente poluída, não. Eu só vou levá-lo a alguns lugares importantes de nossa infância e dar algumas risadas com ele. Hoje à noite ele vai dormir pensando em como eu sou legal e armando um plano para fugir de manhã cedo comigo.  
  
- Oh, tinha esquecido. Você já arquitetou um plano.  
  
- Sim, agora vê se desaparece!  
  
- E o que eu digo pra todo mundo?  
  
- Sei lá, fala que você tem um teste muito importante hoje à tarde e precisa ir embora. Só não me apareça aqui muito antes do casamento, volte o mais tarde que puder!  
  
- Ta bom, ta bom...  
  
xXx  
  
- Não acredito que você vai embora – disse a Sra. Weasley. – Nós nem tiramos suas medidas ainda!  
  
- Desculpe, mas é que eu realmente preciso ir. Meça minha roupa no irmão da Linda, ele é do meu tamanho.  
  
- Mas, Harry – disse Gina, um tanto desconfiada. – Por que você veio se tinha coisas tão importantes para fazer na cidade?  
  
- Oras, eu queria ajudar o máximo que podia! Bom, já está ficando tarde, tenho mesmo que ir. Até domingo, gente!  
  
Ele entrou na lareira e desapareceu. Mione foi até o jardim e encontrou Rony descansando um pouco.  
  
- Olá – disse ela, sentando-se ao lado dele. – Posso me sentar?  
  
- Você já sentou.  
  
- É mesmo. Rony, você já trabalhou muito por hoje, tem bastante gente pra terminar tudo antes do escurecer... Por que você não vem dar uma volta comigo?  
  
- Como é?  
  
- Nós podíamos visitar lugares que não vimos há muito tempo e você iria esquecer um pouco desse casamento.  
  
- Bom, acho que preciso arejar um pouco.  
  
- "timo!  
  
- Vou tomar um banho, te encontro na lareira daqui a pouco.  
  
xXx  
  
- Hogsmead é linda no inverno, mas no verão ela também tem seu encanto – disse Mione, caminhando lentamente pela rua ao lado de Rony.  
  
- É verdade. Nós passamos por tanta coisa aqui, não é mesmo? Várias brigas de bola de neve, cervejas amanteigadas, aventuras...  
  
- Esse é um lugar mágico. Por mais que passe o tempo, ele vai continuar igual. O que acha de irmos ao Três Vassouras?  
  
- Boa idéia!  
  
Os dois entraram no já conhecido bar e sentaram-se na mesa dos fundos que costumavam sentar quando eram mais jovens. Depois de algumas cervejas amanteigadas, um velho amigo surgiu pela porta.  
  
- Rony? Hermione?  
  
- Hagrid!?  
  
- Nossa, há quanto tempo! Como vocês estão crescidos...  
  
Hagrid limpou algumas lágrimas que caíram de seus olhos devido à emoção e sentou-se com os amigos.  
  
- Por onde você andou? – perguntou Rony.  
  
- Ah, eu estava fazendo alguns passeios por aí, sabe... Procurando por parentes, amigos, ou qualquer pessoa que tivesse alguma aproximação com minha espécie.  
  
- Poxa, nesse último mês eu tentei falar com você à todo custo!  
  
- O que houve, Rony?  
  
- Eu vou me casar!  
  
Hagrid arregalou os olhou e olhou para Hermione, obviamente pensando que ela era a noiva. Quando ele apontou pra ela, Mione suspirou.  
  
- Eu sou a madrinha.  
  
- Oh... Nossa, Rony, isso é muito bom! Com quem você vai casar?  
  
- O nome dela é Linda, ela morava em Liverpool e estudava na faculdade trouxa, até que nós nos conhecemos quando eu joguei lá e tudo aconteceu.  
  
- Quando é o casamento?  
  
- Amanhã!  
  
- Já!?  
  
- Sim! Você vem, não é, Hagrid?  
  
- Não sei, eu acabei de chegar, não tenho roupas apropriadas...  
  
- Por favor, Hagrid, o que importa é sua presença! Amanhã às 18 lá n'A Toca, certo?  
  
- Tudo bem, farei o possível para comparecer.  
  
- Legal!  
  
- Nos vemos amanhã então, Hagrid – Mione levantou-se e apertou a mão do amigo. Rony fez o mesmo e os dois saíram do bar.  
  
- Que bom ter encontrado Hagrid – disse Rony. – Eu sentiria a falta dele no casamento.  
  
- Concordo, ele faz parte das nossas vidas.  
  
O celular de Rony tocou, mas quando ele foi atender Mione arrancou-o da mão dele.  
  
- Nada de preocupações hoje, mocinho. Eu atendo. Alô?  
  
- Hermione? – disse Linda, do outro lado da linha.  
  
- Ah. Oi, Linda.  
  
- O Rony está por aí?  
  
- Não, na verdade ele está em algum lugar dessa loja que nós estamos.  
  
- É que houve um problema com o juiz que celebrará nosso casamento e...  
  
Mione ouviu a voz da Sra. Weasley ao fundo e Linda trocou algumas palavras com ela.  
  
- Hermione, Molly está me dizendo que você trabalha no Ministério da Magia.  
  
- Sim, trabalho.  
  
- Será que você poderia me ajudar? O nosso juiz não vai poder celebrar o casamento e não conseguimos achar nenhum para substituí-lo.  
  
- O que você quer que eu faça?  
  
- Você podia ir para o Ministério e tentar encontrar um. Eu vou com você para ajudá-la.  
  
- Olha, eu não sei, eles estão com trabalho atrasado por lá...  
  
- Por favor... Esse é o dia mais feliz da minha vida e eu não posso acreditar que será estragado por causa de um juiz.  
  
De alguma forma que Mione não soube explicar, aquelas palavras de Linda a sensibilizaram profundamente.  
  
- Certo, eu vou ver o que posso fazer. Me espere na frente da lareira d'A Toca em meia hora.  
  
- Muito obrigada, Mione! Não sei o que seria de mim sem você!  
  
- Imagina. Até mais.  
  
Ela desligou o celular e foi encontrar Rony, que estava distraidamente olhando as flores de um jardim próximo a eles.  
  
xXx  
  
- Olha, John, eu não tenho o dia todo – disse Mione, muito séria.  
  
- Já disse, não tem nenhum juiz por aqui agora!  
  
- Você já ouviu falar num aparelho chamado telefone? É trouxa, mas muitos de nós já usam um! Então mexa seu traseiro e ligue para algum juiz antes que eu faça alguém te chutar para o departamento de controle de animais ferozes!  
  
O homem olhou para Mione assustado e foi até o fundo do escritório, onde tirou o telefone do gancho e discou freneticamente.  
  
- Nossa, Mione! Eu não sabia que você tinha esse poder todo por aqui! – disse Linda, impressionada com o "show".  
  
- Eu realmente não tenho – sussurrou ela. – O segredo é saber falar com as pessoas.  
  
- Oh, entendo.  
  
As duas conversaram mais um pouco sobre o Ministério da Magia, até que John voltou um pouco trêmulo.  
  
- Srta. Granger, consegui um juiz para você.  
  
- "timo. Quando ele chega?  
  
- É que há um probleminha.  
  
- Eu sabia, era bom demais pra ser verdade. Fala, incompetente, o que houve?  
  
- Esse juiz não gosta de viagens via flu, então vocês terão que buscá-lo e levá-lo para o local do casamento por outro meio.  
  
- Você não pode mandá-lo aparatar?  
  
- Infelizmente ele também não aprecia esse meio de locomoção.  
  
- Mas o que é que você foi me arranjar, John!? Um juiz trouxa?  
  
- Não, senhorita, ele é um herbólogo que tem licença para realizar casamentos. Era o único disponível para amanhã.  
  
- Ta, ta, se não tem nada melhor, vai esse mesmo. Me passe o endereço do fresco que nós vamos para lá de metrô.  
  
xXx  
  
Hermione e Linda andavam pela estreita rua do subúrbio Londrino bem devagar. Linda segurava um papel com o endereço e Mione procurava o número.  
  
- 322... 322... Ora essa, não é possível que essa rua só tenha 100 números! – disse Linda.  
  
- Linda, nem sempre os bruxos moram à vista dos trouxas.  
  
Linda olhou para Mione com cara de quem não entendeu nada, mas apenas segui-a quando ela entrou num beco. No fim dele, lá estava a casa 322.  
  
- Pronto, é aqui – disse Mione, batendo na porta com cuidado.  
  
- Quem é? – gritou uma voz sonolenta de dentro da casa.  
  
- Desculpe, senhor, mas é que eu e minha amiga viemos buscá-lo para o casamento que o senhor celebrará amanhã. John do Ministério da Magia te ligou há uma hora atrás.  
  
- Ah, sim. Só um instante.  
  
Depois de alguns minutos, a porta abriu-se devagar e Mione deu de cara com seu velho colega de escola, Neville Longbottom.  
  
- Neville?  
  
- Mione?  
  
- Não acredito que é você! Há quanto tempo!  
  
- É verdade! O que você faz por aqui?  
  
- Neville, eu acabei de falar... Nós viemos te buscar pro casamento.  
  
- Ah, é claro! Você que vau casar?  
  
- Não, é o Rony. Essa é Linda, a noiva dele.  
  
Neville apertou a mão de Linda com empolgação e os três seguiram para a estação de metrô.  
  
xXx  
  
- Neville! Eu nem acredito que é você! – disse Rony, ainda embasbacado com a presença do velho amigo.  
  
- Pois é, foi uma grande coincidência. Sorte que eu era o único juiz disponível pra amanhã!  
  
- Mas quem diria, hein!? Você, celebrando casamentos!  
  
- Eu sempre gostei dessas cerimônias e, sabe como é, a herbologia não dá muito dinheiro...  
  
- Oh, não se preocupe! Nós vamos te pagar bem!  
  
- Que isso, Rony, você é um dos meus mais antigos amigos. Jamais cobraria para celebrar seu casamento!  
  
Enquanto os amigos conversavam, os últimos detalhes da decoração eram ajeitados e a Sra. Weasley servia o jantar para o batalhão de convidados. Ninguém notou que Mione não estava presente, mas ela achou melhor assim, pois ela precisava de um pouco de paz.  
  
- Uma cerveja amanteigada, por favor – disse ela, sentando-se na mesa que estivera com Rony naquela manhã.  
  
O três vassouras estava exatamente como era na época que ela costumava visitá-lo. À noite ficava lotado, alguns jovens recém-saídos de Hogwarts ocupavam três mesas e outros que ainda estudavam na escola estavam espalhados pelas outras. Quando ia tomar seu primeiro gole de cerveja, Mione avistou Hagrid entrando no bar.  
  
- Olá, Mione. De novo por aqui?  
  
- Apenas um drinque não seria o bastante para matar as saudades daqui.  
  
- É verdade. Vocês devem sentir falta desse lugar. Onde está o Rony?  
  
- Ocupado com os ajustes finais do casamento, assim como todos n'A Toca.  
  
Hermione falou essa frase com um desânimo que foi percebido por Hagrid.  
  
- Sabe, quando Rony disse que ia casar, eu tinha certeza que você era a noiva.  
  
Mione olhou para Hagrid muito espantada. Ele apenas continuou falando.  
  
- Quer dizer, eu sempre achei que vocês acabariam juntos, mesmo antes de se tornarem um casal. Desde os primeiros anos de vocês em Hogwarts eu senti que, se um dia vocês se casassem, só poderia ser um com o outro.  
  
- Vou te dizer uma coisa, Hagrid. Eu também achava isso.  
  
Os dois encararam a mesa por alguns instantes, até que a garçonete veio perguntar se Hagrid queria alguma coisa. Ele pediu uma bebida e olhou para Mione.  
  
- Mione, você está feliz?  
  
- Claro que estou feliz, Hagrid! Sou independente, tenho um ótimo trabalho, grandes amigos...  
  
- Não, não nesse sentido. Quero saber se você está feliz em relação à toda essa coisa do casamento.  
  
Mione sentiu seu coração apertar. Não agüentava mais, era hora de contar a alguém o que estava sentindo.  
  
- Eu estou... Me corroendo por dentro.  
  
A única coisa que Hagrid podia fazer naquele momento era olhar para Mione com pena. Ela nem percebeu e continuou a falar.  
  
- Os melhores momentos que eu passei na minha vida foram com ele. Na maioria das minhas memórias está ele. Eu sempre lembro dele, da gente, de como tudo aconteceu tão depressa e tão errado. Mas fui muito cega e, quando ele me ligou contando do casamento, eu percebi que ainda o amava.  
  
A bebida de Hagrid chegou e o silêncio reinou novamente. Ele bebeu um gole e olhou para Mione com seriedade.  
  
- Então, é isso?  
  
- Isso o que?  
  
- Você vai simplesmente assistir o casamento do homem que você ama de cima do altar e deixá-lo pensar para sempre que tudo que houve entre vocês foi um erro?  
  
- Eu tentei, juro que tentei acabar com esse casamento desde o dia em que cheguei aqui. Na verdade eu só vim para isso. Mas hoje eu passei o dia com a noiva dele procurando um juiz para celebrar o casamento deles e vi que ela é uma moça legal, sabe? Ela não merece essa humilhação, não merece ter seu sonho transformado em pesadelo desse jeito.  
  
- Mione, você pode achar que eu sou um solteirão que não entende nada de amor, mas eu já tive a sua idade e já tive oportunidades como essa. Eu acredito que cada um tenha uma pessoa perfeita para si, alguém que a completa. Cada um tem a sua e às vezes ocorrem trocas ou mal-entendidos. É isso que está acontecendo agora, um grande mal-entendido. Você quer salvar o sonho dessa moça, mas para isso vai sacrificar o seu?  
  
- Eu não sei, é complicado...  
  
- Talvez ela goste do Rony, talvez ele goste dela, mas vocês dois têm uma longa história juntos e são feitos um para o outro. Ela ainda pode achar alguém assim para ela, mas para que isso aconteça você terá que dar a oportunidade de ela procurar sua alma gêmea. Como você acha que ela fará isso estando casada?  
  
- É, acho que... Acho que você talvez tenha razão.  
  
- Acredite em mim. Até alguém dizer "sim", tudo pode ser concertado!  
  
- É claro! Obrigada, Hagrid, muito obrigada! Amanhã cedo Rony vai saber de tudo e o motivo de eu ter vindo! 


	5. O Casamento do Meu Melhor Amigo

Mione sentia-se como se estivesse no meio de um grande terremoto. Bom, na verdade esse terremoto acontecia dentro de sua cabeça. A forte luz vinda da janela também não colaborava e qualquer ruído vindo da rua era como um tiro na testa para ela. No meio desse martírio, ela lembrou-se de que tinha uma missão muito importante naquele dia.  
  
- Até que alguém diga "sim" – murmurou ela, levantando-se com dificuldade.  
  
Ela foi cambaleando até o banheiro e tirou do armário várias poções para ressaca. Quando tomava o quarto frasco, olhou o relógio e quase teve um ataque.  
  
- Não, não pode ser! Eu cheguei aqui, dormi e agora estou acordando de manhã!  
  
Aos poucos, as imagens de sua chegada ao hotel com o sol nascendo foram ficando cada vez mais claras.  
  
- Eu não posso acreditar que cheguei aqui de marugada!  
  
Ela pegou o telefone e discou para a portaria.  
  
- Olá, por favor, será que alguém poderia me informar que horas eu cheguei aqui ontem à noite?  
  
- A senhora tem certeza que chegou à noite? Ninguém do turno noturno lembra de ter visto a senhora ontem.  
  
- Então pergunte pra alguém do turno da manhã!  
  
- Oh, sim... Sim... Olha, um funcionário me informou que te viu passando pelo lobby às 6:30 da manhã de hoje.  
  
Ela teria vomitado naquele momento se as poções não tivessem feito efeito.  
  
- E... Que horas são agora mesmo? Acho que meu relógio está errado.  
  
- São 16:30, senhora.  
  
Mione bateu o telefone e se trocou o mais rápido que pode.  
  
xXx  
  
- Não, você não está entendendo! – disse Mione, quase estrangulando o rapaz que trabalhava na limpeza das lareiras do hotel. – Essa lareira não pode ter sido fechada de um dia para o outro!  
  
- Mas foi sim, senhora.  
  
- Oh, não acredito que isso está acontecendo logo hoje. Que horas são?  
  
- Cinco horas, moça.  
  
Mione correu para a entrada do hotel e escorregou numa poça assim que pisou na rua. Ela ficou ali parada sem saber o que fazer o pensar. O amor de sua vida ia se casar em uma hora e ela estava presa no mundo trouxa. Seus pensamentos trágicos só cessaram quando o barulho da buzina de um carro em sua frente ecoou em sua cabeça.  
  
- Ei, Mione – disse Harry, abrindo a porta do carro. – Pra quem tinha um plano infalível de reconquista, você não está muito esperançosa.  
  
Mione levantou-se com pulo e entrou no carro com outro.  
  
- Muito, muito, muito obrigada, Harry.  
  
- Ora, que isso, amigos são pra essas coisas. Eu jamais te deixaria caída do meio na rua faltando uma hora pro casamento do seu melhor amigo.  
  
- Eu preciso contar pra ele, Harry.  
  
- Eu sei que você precisa. Hagrid está lá n'A Toca, ele me contou a conversa de vocês ontem à noite e eu concordo com ele.  
  
- Mas você nunca tinha aceitado minha idéia de vim aqui acabar com o casamento!  
  
- E eu continuo não aceitando, mas você não vai acabar com o casamento, só vai contar para o noivo que o ama. Se ele fugir, ele que estará estragando o casamento.  
  
xXx  
  
- Eu sabia que você viria – disse Hagrid, ajudando Mione a sair do carro. – Nunca me desapontaria!  
  
- Obrigada, Hagrid. Obrigada você também, Harry. Se não fosse por vocês, nada disso daria certo.  
  
- Nós agradecemos a gratidão, Mione, mas agora é com você. Boa sorte – Harry abraçou a amiga e ela saiu correndo para A Toca.  
  
Mione não sabia para onde ir, todos que estavam n'A Toca olhavam pra ela com estranheza, mas como o casamento já estava para começar ninguém deu muita atenção para a correria. Quase todos estavam concentrados no jardim, exceto por Rony, Linda e a Sra. Weasley, que ajudava Linda com o vestido. Mione chegou ao quarto de Rony e abriu a porta de uma vez.  
  
- Mione – disse ele sorrindo, mas com aparência preocupada. – Finalmente você apareceu! Achávamos que você não vinha mais! O que há, porque não está vestida ainda?  
  
- Rony, você não pode subir naquele altar sem saber de uma coisa importante antes.  
  
- O que foi?  
  
- É que eu... Eu...  
  
- Fala, você está me deixando ainda mais nervoso!  
  
- Rony, eu ainda te amo.  
  
- O... O que?  
  
Antes que ele pudesse perguntar mais alguma coisa, ela puxou-o para perto de si e o beijou.  
  
- Mione... O que foi isso? – Rony estava muito confuso.  
  
- Eu te amo, Rony, sempre te amei, desde a primeira vez que te vi no Expresso de Hogwarts, desde a primeira vez que você me defendeu, desde nossa primeira aventura, nossas brigas, os momentos que passamos juntos... Só que eu fui cega, eu demorei anos para enxergar isso e agora eu estava cometendo o mesmo erro de novo, só que dessa vez eu falei a tempo!  
  
- Você sabe que nós dois não damos certo juntos. A gente já tentou uma vez e falhou, foi tudo errado.  
  
- Nós éramos jovens, inexperientes, imaturos... Agora tudo mudou!  
  
- Mudou, mudou mesmo, Hermione. Agora eu vou me casar com a Linda.  
  
- Não, você não pode se casar com ela! Ela não é sua alma gêmea!  
  
- Não interessa mais. Eu achei que você fosse minha alma gêmea por anos e olha o que aconteceu.  
  
- Rony, vamos tentar de novo, por favor!  
  
- Agora é tarde.  
  
- Você não pode casar com ela!  
  
- É bom que você viva essa situação toda, Hermione, - ele pegou seu paletó e foi para a porta do quarto com uma expressão irônica – porque da próxima vez, peça para casar comigo antes que outra mulher o faça.  
  
xXx  
  
Mione estava sentada assistindo às pessoas dançarem muito tristemente. Ela nunca sentira-se tão sozinha na vida. Hagrid aproximou-se devagar e sentou-se ao lado dela.  
  
- Você está bem?  
  
Ela apenas acenou com a cabeça.  
  
- Assistiu o casamento inteiro de cima do altar, heh!?  
  
Ela acenou outra vez.  
  
- Eu admiro você. Foi muito corajosa duas vezes. Primeiro por dizer o que sentia, segundo por ver seu amado se casar e fingir que nada demais estava acontecendo.  
  
- Obrigada por tudo,Hagrid.  
  
- Ah, não foi nada. E ninguém pode dizer que você não tentou, né...  
  
- Pois é. Eu só queria voltar pra casa agora... E nunca mais pensar nesse dia.  
  
- Harry vai com você. Ele está te esperando no portão.  
  
- Certo. A gente se vê, eu espero.  
  
- Pode apostar que sim.  
  
Ela se levantou e deu uma última olhada para o jardim dos Weasley. Tudo estava tão perfeito, tão bonito, mas para ela não tinha nenhum significado. Seguiu olhando para o chão até encontrar Harry na frente do escuro portão.  
  
- Nós já vamos? – perguntou Mione.  
  
- Sim, mas eu preciso te falar umas coisas primeiro.  
  
- Não precisa, Harry, eu estou bem.  
  
The moment I wake up  
  
Before I put on my makeup  
  
I say a little prayer for you  
  
While combing my hair, now,  
  
And wondering what dress to wear, now,  
  
I say a little prayer for you  
  
- Talvez você ache que tudo está perdido... Ou que nada será como antes. Mas eu só queria que você nunca esquecesse de uma coisa.  
  
Ele aproximou-se de Mione e envolveu sua cintura.  
  
- Seja lá qual for a situação, aproveite o melhor que puder. Afinal, sempre temos que ter uma boa memória de tudo que vivemos.  
  
Forever and ever, you'll stay in my heart  
  
and I will love you  
  
Forever and ever, we never will part  
  
Oh, how I'll love you  
  
Together, forever, that's how it must be  
  
To live without you  
  
Would only be heartbreak for me  
  
Ela começou a conduzi-la ao som da música que a banda de Fred e Jorge tocava. Era bem romântica, por sinal, Mione jamais pensaria que eles tocariam esse tipo de música algum dia. Mas isso não interessava, pois ela estava muito ocupada rindo dos passos do amigo.  
  
I run for the bus, dear,  
  
While riding I think of us, dear,  
  
I say a little prayer for you.  
  
At work I just take time  
  
And all through my coffee break-time,  
  
I say a little prayer for you.  
  
- Ai, só mesmo meu melhor amigo para me fazer rir numa hora dessas.  
  
- É claro, você pode contar sempre comigo. À propósito, eu estava brincando quando disse aquela coisa da diversão e de aproveitar a situação, eu só queria que você risse um pouco e que eu ganhasse tempo pra dizer a coisa que realmente importa.  
  
- O que foi?  
  
- Algumas coisas nunca mudam, Mione.  
  
Ele se afastou e deixou Mione sem entender nada. Quando ela ia perguntar o que estava acontecendo, Harry começou a se contorcer. Suas mãos borbulharam, seu cabelo encolheu e mudou de cor e sua estatura aumentou. Já não era mais Harry que estava ali, mas Rony Weasley.  
  
- Rony? É você?  
  
- É claro, Mione. Você acha mesmo que, depois de tudo que você me disse, eu ainda casaria e te deixaria aqui sozinha?  
  
- Mas, você disse que... Eu achei... O casamento aconteceu!  
  
- Realmente, ele aconteceu. Infelizmente, Linda deve estar tendo uma bela surpresa nesse momento, vendo que seu marido é o rapaz que sobreviveu.  
  
- Não acredito! Vocês usaram a...  
  
- Poção Polissuco, sim. Que, por sinal, você nos ensinou a fazer. Mas não foi só isso que você me ensinou, Mione. Com você eu aprendi o que é realmente o amor.  
  
Mione e Rony sorriram ao mesmo tempo. Ao som da música lenta que tocava lá na festa, o noivo e a madrinha se aproximaram sem pressa e dividiram o beijo mais longo que já se viu, afinal, eles tinham todo tempo do mundo.  
  
Forever, and ever, you'll stay in my heart  
  
and I will love you  
  
Forever, and ever, we never will part  
  
Oh, how I'll love you  
  
Together, forever, that's how it must be  
  
To live without you  
  
Would only be heartbreak for me. 


	6. Um breve epílogo

Mione e Rony foram eternamente gratos à Harry por ele ter casado no lugar do amigo. Harry não se importou muito, pois casar-se com Linda não foi tanto esforço assim. Depois do ataque histérico dela ao descobrir toda a verdade, não foi preciso nem duas horas para que ela se rendesse aos encantos de Harry. Eles continuaram casados.  
  
Rony e Mione também casaram-se, mas não foi assim tão rápido. Já que o primeiro romance deles não dera certo porque fora precipitado, eles namoraram por um ano e meio antes de subirem ao altar. Essa relação é duradoura, pois é como dizem, a pressa é inimiga da perfeição.  
  
Eu, a autora dessa fic, quero agradecer à todos os responsáveis pelo filme "O Casamento do Meu Melhor Amigo", história na qual essa fic foi baseada. Claro que eu precisei mudar o final, mas eu acho que o filme é simplesmente perfeito do jeito que terminou. Quem não assistiu ainda, não perca mais tempo, é um filme que me ensinou a lidar com muitas coisas na vida.  
  
Obrigada por ler minha fic! Deixe comentários dizendo o que achou, por favor.  
  
Até a próxima! 


End file.
